Fantasy
by Voilet Eyes
Summary: Kaoru is bored, So she decides to throw a party! She invites no, FORCES everyone to come and they end up playing Truth or Dare. Kenshin is dared to tell a story and he tells a story of a princess's forbidden love. Full summary inside!
1. Prologue Part1

Author's Useless commentary: HELLOOOOO! My Name is Violet Eyes! But Y'all can call me Vee! I See you are interested in my story. Well here it is. Oh Yeah, I have to warn you that I have REALLY bad grammar and spelling. And... I'm sorry for making the Prologue so short!

Disclaimer: HEY DUDE! YOU THINK I'D OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN? IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLEd A FANFICTION!

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tells them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant!

**Fantasy**

**Prologue: IDEA!**

Kaoru sat down on the dojo floor after a practise with Yahiko. She sighed and whipped the sweat of her forehead. "This daily routine is getting boring!" Groaned Kaoru.

--Little Chibi Flash Back of Kaoru's Daily Routines--

Kaoru gets up, does her morning thing and dresses. Comes out, Yahiko starts bugging' her, she hits him heads to breakfast and waits for it. Then when it' ready she thanks Kenshin then eats it.

After she eats she goes and gives lessons in another dojo. When she comes back Sanosuke is there waiting or lunch. Then there's a bit of yelling and hitting, but it soon starts to quiet up. Lunch is eaten then Kaoru reads a book. She later gives Yahiko a lesson and hits could be heard.

After that thins go slowly and Sano starts teasing yahiko about Tsubame.

--End of Little Chibi Flashback of Kaoru's Daily Routines--

Kaoru stared into the nothingness with no emotions what-so-ever.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"I'VE GOT IT!"

--Outside--

"ORROOO!" squeaked Kenshin as he and the two children --Ayame and Sazume-- almost fell into the laundry filled tub.

--Back in the dojo--

"HEEHEE!" squealed kaoru. "I'll throw a party and play that American game... what's it called again? ... TRUTH OR DARE! Yes! I'LL INVITE EVERYONE OVER!" She exclaimed joyfully. "And if they don't come, I'll have to hurt them!" She added mentally.

kaoru hadn't noticed kenshin and the two children staring at her cluelessly at her until kenshin squeaked "Oro?"

To be continued...

Please don't flame me! EEP! I THINK I SEE A FLAME!


	2. Prologue Part 2

Authors Useless commentry: HI! Thanks for the reveiws guys! I didn'y think I'd get any till... at least 5 days! THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: HEY DUDE! YOU THINK I'D OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN? IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLEd A FANFICTION!

NOTE: This chapter is just for my insanity and you really don't have to read it. And sorry for the crappy grammer and spelling! (Also the way I write and so on)

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tells them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Prologue (Part 2):Truth or Dare**

A few days before the party date Kaoru sent out invitations! And EVERYONE agreed to come! Kaoru was so happy!

--Party date--

The last of the guests had arrived and they were all ready for the party to begin.

"Sorry we're late Kaoru-san. Saitou-baka wanted to stop to eat. I told him he shouldn't but he's to idiotic." Apologized Tokio as she bowed her head slightly.

"No! It's FINE Tokio-san! As long as you're here!" squealed kaoru.

"OI! JOU-CHAN! WHEN WE GONNA START EATING?" Asked Sano, who's hair was (as always) stickin' up like a rooster. He grinned as Kaoru twitched her eye. "Ah-eh... KENSHIN! HELP!" Screamed Sanosuke as Kenshin walked in. Kenshin just said "Oro?" when Sano tried to hide behind Kenshin. Since he was too big it was hard to hid behind someone ad small as Kenshin. kaoru started throwing objects that seemed to just appear out of nowhere! "DIE!" She screamed.

The rest of the group just laughed or chuckled at the scene. Even ice-boy Aoshi and Saitou gave in and chuckled a small chuckle. Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin --who was being hit multipe times without any reason--looked at the group cluelessly.

The party went on with jokes and hitting and FOOD and many other things! Kenshin was abused for no reason--again-- other then because Sanosuke kept hiding behind him. Poor Kenshin. Things went great, Ayame and Sazume fell asleep, Yahiko got drunk, and Sano finally got punished. (Sano got on Misao's, Kaoru's, Megumi's and Tae's nerves and got beaten to a pulp)

"Kaoru-chan, I think we should start playing that western game you wanted to play." Suggested Tae loudly so that everyone could hear. Kaoru grinned.

"GAME? WHAT GAME? I WANNA PLAY!" cheered Misao.

"Y-yeah busu! I w-HIC- and pway too" agreed Yahiko.

"Yes. This should be interesting" came Tokio.

Tsubame smiled and agreed too.

"Alright then. But... Boys!" She began as the men of the room gulped. "You have to play too. Or... We women will HAVE to force you to play."

"YES M'AM!" chorused the men with a tint of fear in their voices. (Especially the Chief cause he once got beaten up by a woman in my fic!)

"OKAY!" Cheered he girls. "This is how you play!" Began Kaoru. "This is a western game called Truth or Dare. The rules of the game are simple. Ask anyone in the room truth or dare and they answer either truth or dare. Depending on the answer, the person that asked must ask a question asking the person that will answer a question that makes him/her do something or a question asking about anything personal. You must not ask a person that has already done something --unless it's a new game-- and you must not back out!" explained Kaoru professionally.

Everyone nodded as they listened and when kaoru was done, the Chief said "Well, lets get started!" "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Complined Sano. "Oh shut up." Comanded Saitou.

"Rock paper sissors. Losser starts first!" Exclaimed all chanted "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Everyone picked rock except for Saito and Sanosuke. "Satou-san and Sanosuke-san will have to battle this out with another game." commented Gensai-sensei.

"Who do you think will lose?" Asked kaoru. "I think the rooster head will lose." She said with a laugh.

"Yep." agreed Yahiko, Megumi and Misao.

The rest or the gang just thought nothing of the question, and stared at Sanosuke and Saitou giving death glaring at each-other.

"You will lose against my all-mighty gatoutsu-rock paper scissors style!" bragged Saitou snobbishly.

"Well... you'll lose against my... I don't know!" said Sano trying desperately for a come-back.

The started playing over and over again but they kept tying.

"Umm.. can I please start?" Asked Tsubame sheepishly.

The chief said "Sure." and everyone else nodded to show approval.

"Thank you." she squeaked. Everyone went into a circle and waited for Tsubame to ask someone. Tsubame thought hard on who to pick. "Yahiko-kun? Truth or dare?" asked Tsubame shyly. Yahiko blushed and picked "Truth". "Umm..." Tsubame thought of a question. "Umm... d-do you h-h-ave a special someone, and if so, wh-who?" asked Tsubame blushing intensely.

"I guess I do." Replied Yahiko blushing as the group watched the young (soon-to-be) lovers in awe, for they could NEVER express their love like how they would be doing. "I know her pretty well." Began Yahiko. "She's really pretty, and she's my friend, her name is... her name is... ... Tsubame." he finally said as sweat came down his face as he blushed a colour as red a tomato. Tsubame's face lit up and smiled. She jumped up and hugged Yahiko. Yahiko was shocked.

"AHEM! Sorry to break up the love scene but we wanna get on." interrupted Sano. The two flushed insanely. "Sure."

"Umm..." Thought Yahiko as he began to recover from the previous question. "Rooster-head. Truth 'r dare?" Sano muttered curses under his breath and said "Truth". Yahiko smirked and asked "Do you have a CRUSH on Megumi-san?"

Sano stared shocked. "CRUSH?" he said freaking out. Yahikcolouro nodded. He knew he couldn't lie so, he said "YEAH! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Yahiko, Kaoru, and Misao laughed as Sano and megumi sat shock of what they'd just heard. The whole group was more then surprised, they were SHOCKED! "Oh, well, tease me all ay want but after the game!" He announced. He Blushed a deep crimson red, even deeper then the ocular Yahiko's was and thought "What have i done?"

Sanosuke looked around. "Hmm." "WON'T pick jou-chan now, NOT Megumi, ICE-BOY!" he thought. He smirked and called, "Hey, Ice-boy!"

"HIS NAME ISN'T ICE-BOY! IT'S AOSHI-SAMA!" Fumed Misao.

Ignoring the last comment, Sanosuke asked "Ice-boy, Truth or dare?" Aoshi just looked emotionless and said "Truth." Sano smiled a mischievous cat smile and asked, "What do you think of the weasel-girl?"Aoshi's eyes widened. "I... I.. I like her!" Her announced. "Just that?" asked the group. "Fine. She's a hot babe to me!" He said annoyed. Misao jumped on him, giving him a bear hug.

"Now, Gensai-sensei? Truth or dare?" asked Aoshi politely. "Truth." he answered. "Well, how long have you known Kamiya-san?" Gensai counted his fingers and said, "Well, ever since she was born" he answered. "Oh. Very long."

"Cheif-san, Truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth" came the reply. "When will the shop next to the Akabeko open? I heard your cousin worked there." asked Gensai's. "About next week" Answered The Chief.

"BORING! You adults are having a conservation instead of a game!-!" remarked Sanosuke. Yahiko hit him. "HEY!"

ignoring Sanosuke, the Chief asked Megumi "Truth or dare?" Megumi smiled and fox ears popped up. "Id have to go with TRUTH!" She exclaimed. "When did you have time to make those secret potion things?" asked the Cheif. "OHOHOHO! I Can't tell you that! Actually I can but, OH WELL! I made them on my breaks!"

"Taken, you know the drill." exclaimed Megumi. "DARE!" Exploded Kaoru.

"WAY TO BREAK THE CHAIN BUSU!" Commented Yahiko. kA fumed and Hit him with a boken that was next to her just in case.

"Kiss Ken-san!" Ordered Megumi.

"WHAT!" Screamed the two. "NO WAY!" Yelled kaoru. "Then does that mean I can have Ken-san?" megumi asked. "NO!" kaoru screamed back. She then screamed and jumped up to kiss kenshin. Kenshin as wide eyed. The kiss lasted 32 second in counting. Everyone was wide eyed as well. Kenshin quietly said "Oro!"

"Now. No one talk or I'll kill you." warned kaoru angrily. "Kenshin!" She yelled causing the dazed Kenshin to say "YES M'AM!" Kaoru clenched her hands and slowly said "Truth or dare?" Kenshin looked at everyone. "Umm... dare?" He answered slowly. Kaoru smiled happily and said "Tell us ALL a story!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Hey if ya wana see more of Vee's humor/out of the blue fiction, go to (ALL STORIES THERE ARE ORIGINAL!)


	3. Chapter 1: First Glances

Authors Useless commentary: Gomen for the poem last time. I made a mistake! GOMEN! And Also this is a short chapter, so GOMEN for that too! I'm at school so... GOMEN!

Disclaimer: HEY DUDE! YOU THINK I'D OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN? IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLEd A FAN-FICTION!

NOTE: Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tells them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 1: First glances**

"S...Story?" repeated Kenshin with hesitation. Kaoru nodded. "Umm.. Okay." He agreed. "Well, once upon a time, a cat ate a bee and the bee stung him. The cat died and so did the bee. THE END!" Everyone fell over (anime style) with a large sweat drop. "Oi, Kenshin! That ain't a story! That's just something you put together!" Remarked Sanosuke annoyed. "Yes. I'll have to agree with the chicken." agreed the Chief. "I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" blurted Sanosuke. "all right! Sessha will try his best to think of a story! Let me see..."

---Beginning of Story---

A young girl with long silky raven hair and angelic sapphire orbs --around the age of 16-- was running around holding the bottom of her gorgeous lavender silk kimono with sacker petals on the long sleeves with many other layers in the halls of a beautiful mansion, that had was basically stone with large wood doors.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT... THAT THING! EWW!" She yelled.

"But your father, the Emperor asks you to wear it for your party with all the princes and nobles of Japan!" Argued a teenaged woman with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"NO! I want to wear this kimono! What's wrong with it Tae?" She argued back.

"It's ripped, Kaoru-sama." Tae answered as she stopped running. Kaoru stopped running as well and looked behind her. There was a rip around the leg and it wasn't small. "Come on, kaoru-sama! Just PLEASE wear this!" begged Tae. kaoru looked at the western dress. It was pink with many frills and ribbons. kaoru paled. "URGG! NO! but I will if I would be able to make a few changes!" Offered Kaoru. Tae smiled and said, "Kay!" They headed into a room with big oak doors and a 'few' jewels.

"Now..." Kaoru began. BANG! DING! BASH! BING! RIP! And a couple other sounds later... "TA DA!" Exclaimed Kaoru as Tae applauded on Kaoru's silky King sized bed. The frilly dress had now become a sophisticated simple pink dress with only one ribbon on it. "Beautiful!" Exclaimed Ta and Kaoru in unison.

--Party--

"Yes... Kaoru-chan should be here soon." replied the Emperor Kamiya.

"Kaoru-sama, has arrived!" said the person that introduces everyone loudly. A young woman wearing a simple pink silk dress that had a low V-neck, that showed tiny bit of cleavage and a big long white ribbon on her back that kept things together, stepped slowly down the long staircase and silenced everyone. Yep, it's Kaoru. Kaoru wore her hair in a bun and had a diamond clip to keep things together.

"I'm a dead? She's an angel!" exclaimed a red-headed servant with violet eyes. He was simple with his: short, red hair, purple eyes, cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, ragged white gi and ragged grey hokum. Okay, so he wasn't that simple.

"Oi Kenshin." said a teasing male voice.

"ORO! Sanosuke-sama!" squeaked Kenshin.

"Stop using an honorific!" commanded Sanosuke.

"Gomen"

"Anyway, I was listening! You have a crush on my sister!" He teased.

"Crush? Sister? HER?"

"YEP! She Kamiya Kaoru! My Sister! And you have a crush on her" nudged Sano.

"I can't!" Refused Kenshin. "She's Kamiya-sama's daughter!"

"Yeah. And you said that when I became your friend. Two hours ago. But you seem more frantic now. Sides what if she's royal? So am I and _we're_ friends!" Exclaimed sano.

"Yeah, but we're talking about LOVE and besides, she's promised to another! It would only be a one-sided romance! And those suck."

Sano glared. "Kenshin?" He asked. Kenshin turned his head. "Do you like her?" Kenshin's eyes widened. "NO! I COULDN'T!" He replied. "what if you could?" sano asked. "I-I-I like her. But that would ever happen!" Kenshin answered truthful. Sano grinned. "Well, I'm glad I learned sorcery then." Sano took something out of his pocket. It was a little purple pouch made of velvet. "Ak' sieve" he said casting a spell on Kenshin as he sprinkled something from the pouch on Kenshin. "See ay later." sano said as he disappeared.

Kenshin narrowed his big full eyes and murmured "What has he done?"

--Later that evening--

Knock knock. Kaoru turned her head around facing the door. "Come in!" She said. The door opened revealing a short red-head. He was bowing on the cold floor. "Who is he?" She thought to herself. "He's cute! But I wonder what he want's." Kaoru pondered. "Kaoru-sama, this is a letter from your father. It's urgent." he informed as he lifted a silver tray with a letter as he kept his head low. "father?" She thought out loud. "Hai." Kenshin squeaked. Kaoru took the letter and read it.

It said...

_Dear my Hime-chan._

_I have to go in another battle. I should be back soon. Please take care of the kingdom while I am gone. _

_And if anything happens to me, remember that I love you, and take control of the kingdom! _

_From father_

Kaoru held the letter to her heart and signalled Kenshin to stand. Kenshin stood but kept his head down hoping Kaoru wouldn't notice a tint of pink on his cheeks. "What is your name, I haven't seen you before?" Kaoru asked as she turned her back to Kenshin.

"My name is Himura Kenshin, Kaoru-sama. I am new here." He informed. Kaoru thought his name was familiar. "Himura... Himura... HIMURA!" Kaoru whispered to herself. "Are you the Himura that just arrived here and the one Chicken Head-- I mean Sano, keeps talking about?" asked Kaoru interested. Kenshin nodded slightly. "Well, you have new order! You are now my personal servant and from now on, you don't listen to anyone by me and the royal family. (And maybe some other people.)" Kaoru exclaimed happily. Kenshin suddenly shot his head up--still blushing-- and said "What? i jut arrived and I got booted into a higher rank?" said Kenshin confused. Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Is this part of Sanosuke-sama's spell?" Kenshin thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 2: Protection

Authors Useless commentary: Gomen for not updating fans! (If I even have any) Well, hoping you're enjoying.

Disclaimer: HEY DUDE! YOU THINK I'D OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN? IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLED A 'FAN-FICTION!'

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tells them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 2: Protection**

**LAST TIME ON FANTASY**: "My name is Himura Kenshin, Kaoru-sama. I am new here." He informed. Kaoru thought his name was familiar. "Himura... Himura... HIMURA!" Kaoru whispered to herself. "Are you the Himura that just arrived here and the one Chicken Head-- I mean Sano, keeps talking about?" asked Kaoru interested. Kenshin nodded slightly. "Well, you have new order! You are now my personal servant and from now on, you don't listen to anyone by me and the royal family. (And maybe some other people.)" Kaoru exclaimed happily. Kenshin suddenly shot his head up--still blushing-- and said "What? i jut arrived and I got booted into a higher rank?" said Kenshin confused. Kaoru nodded and smiled. "Is this part of Sanosuke-sama's spell?" Kenshin thought.

Kaoru POV

I smiled a Kenshin. He was so cute when he blushed. He blushed even more when I smiled. He reminded me of someone I once knew. Someone... that I fell in love with when was a child. This someone's name was Shinta, and he looked exactly like kenshin, but younger. The exact shy lilac eyes and exact waterfall of fire that was located on his head. Kenshin reminded me so much Shinta.

"So Kenshin, I want you to do something for me." I exclaimed happily. He shot his head up to look at me and I could see his adorable shy lavender eyes wanting to run away and hide. "I need you to do some errands. You might wanna take notes." I informed him, acting as of he was a child. He took out a brush and piece of paper from out of no where and nodded signalling he was ready to write.

"I need you to get Sano, and Tae in here. Ask Tae to bring two girl named Misao and Megumi with her." I began. "Then ask Tae's sister Sae -- which will probably be with her in the kitchen -- to make some western food for the royal dinner tomorrow. After that, ask the special ninja spies, force EDO leader Aoshi to give Misao more practice time. Could you bring a western book for me called 'Eragon' from the Library, and ask Sunma and Kaku from the servants quarters and tell them to come here after dinner. Oh yeah! And tell the Jupongatana's team member Kamatari to stop picking on Misao." I asked with, the most adorable puppy dog eyes I could ever do. Kenshin painted the brushed brush and smiled the famous rurouni smile, with satisfaction with his writing and nodded at me. "And also, I have an extra room through that door. Take it." I added.

i noticed Kenshin froze. "BUT.. KAORU-SAMA! Sessha.. Royalty.. Kamiya-sama..." Stammered the cute Kenshin. "Ih jeeze! Just take it! Or I'll make Sano annoy you for the rest of you life!" I threatened. He stopped stammering and nodded.

"Hai Kaoru-sama." He squeaked.

"Arrigato Kenshin..." I whispered dreamily, thinking about how Shinta could have looked like Kenshin before... the accident. "Hmm..." I herd Kenshin say with a smile before he left. He gently closed the large wooden door and he left me to my thoughts.

He was so much like Shinta. Kind, yet shy, sweet but too simple. And most of all, innocent...

BOOM BANG SMASH CRACK CRASH

I raced to the other side of my door and saw... Kenshin, that had tripped over a bump and had a broken table and vase with flowers al over saying "Orororooro!" with swirly and adorable eyes. I giggled at the fallen Kenshin with amusement and pity.

End Kaoru POV

Kenshin POV

I was very shy in front of Kaoru-sama. I wished I hadn't made a fool of my self! I slapped myself to get me out of my fallen position. "Gomen nasai for the furniture! I'll pay this back! How mach are these? Forgive me! Please don't be mad!" I apologized with big puppy-dog eyes. She just laughed it off. "HAHAHA! I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PAY IT OFF! IT'S MORE THAN A HUNDRED THOUSAND AMERICAN DOLLARS!" She laughed as I turned pure white and squeaked "Oro!"

I felt as if i had fallen into a world of chaos! The horror of being punished by... THE QUEEN OF PUNISHERS, KAMIYA KAORU! Kaoru was the most well known person in Japan for not only being the most beautiful, but also for being a tomboy and being violent

"HAHAHA! It's okay though! There's no one harmed here! So there's no problem!" She assured as I gained colour. I thanked her and rushed off to finished the errands.

End Kenshin POV

Kaoru POV

I went back into my room still laughing at poor Kenshin. "He's so cute." I thought out loud.

--10 minutes later--

Someone burst into my room, and guess who it was! "The idiot Sanosuke..." I thought annoyed. I looked at Sanosuke annoyed and said "Don't you ever knock?" Then I noticed Megumi and Misao glaring at Sanosuke. "Hey Mi-chan, Megumi-san. Great ta see ya."

"HEY! ALL YOU GIVE ME IS A 'DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK' AND YOU GIVE THEM A ' HEY MI-CHAN, MEGUM-SAN, GREAT TA SEE YA'!" Complained Sanosuke as annoying as can be. I Ignored him and began my speech.

"Mi-chan, I need you and Megumi-san to help pick a kimono for the Royal Dinner, and Sano come back to my room after they're done. And all of you, father is going to another battle. I'm again, the ruler of Japan 'till father gets back."

--after the picking of Kimonos and the annoying singing of Sano's from outside of the room--

I ordered Sano to come in after picking out the kimono. He busted into the room and boomed "YELLO!" I stared annoyed at him.

"Sano, tell me everything you know about Himura Kenshin." I ordered demandingly. Sanosuke grinned and began telling him everything he knows about Kenshin. "Well, Kenshin is 20 and I believe he came from Kyoto, but he use to live here -- Tokyo. He also had a lover before, Tomoe, I believe was her name. But before her a girl that's name was exactly the same as yours. 'Kaoru'. He apparently has been a servant here before too. In Tokyo that is. He didn't tell me where. That's about all I know now." He finished.

"Hey, why d'ya wanna know 'bout Kenshin?" He asked me. All I did was shrug and answer "I have my reasons!"

--At about 12: 53 PM--

I woke up from my western king sized bed sweating and panting. "No!" I screamed but keeping it low so i wouldn't wake anyone up. I freaked and shook my hands 'till it loosened. Then I couldn't help but run towards the extra room where Kenshin was. I opened the door and raced in. Then I saw something, something that made me blush. Himura Kenshin staring at me --who doing the most unusual things-- in_ his_ room.

"Kaoru-sama? Do you need anything?" Kenshin asked in the most polite -- yet shy -- way ever. I shut my eyes tight and then, i felt tears fall from my eyes. I walked towards the confused Kenshin and hugged him, needing as much love and care a mother would give. Hoping.. hoping... he could help.

End Kaoru POV

Kenshin POV

I was shocked at what kaoru-sama was doing. Her actions were really confusing me! She -- the daughter of the great Emperor Kamiya -- was hugging a low-life peasant!

But soon after my OMG-WHAT'S-GOING-ON? state, i hugged her back, understanding what she needed. Love and care. After all, her mother died and her father has just set out for a battle. I tried my very best to give her the love and care a parent could give, but I knew it was useless, 'cause she cried even more and was holding me tighter.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered lowly. "For not being there for you" I added mentally.

For the rest of the night we were like that. And soon Kaoru-sama fell asleep. I took the blanket and covered it on Kaoru-sama and me. And soon after that, I fell asleep... dreaming of... something unspeakable.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Notes: Yeah I know it's a sappy fic with a a cliff hanger and keeps you thinking alot, but don't hate me! ((dodges food flying at her))


	5. Chapter 3: The Royal Dinner

Authors Useless commentary: WHEEE! I'm wondering if anyone remembers the spell on Kenshin... HEHE!

Disclaimer: HEY DUDE! YOU THINK I'D OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN? IF I DID, THIS WOULDN'T BE CALLED A 'FAN-FICTION!'

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tells them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 3: The Royal Dinner-An Unexpected Party**

**LAST TIME ON FANTASY**:

"I'm sorry..." I whispered lowly. "For not being there for you" I added mentally.

For the rest of the night we were like that. And soon Kaoru-sama fell asleep. I took the blanket and covered it on Kaoru-sama and me. And soon after that, I fell asleep... dreaming of... something unspeakable.

----

Normal POV

Kaoru didn't want to open her eyes, feeling to relaxed in her current position. She murmured something in a low voice and sleepily fluttered her eyes open. Kaoru slowly woke up in two strong warm arms the held her very protectively. Kaoru's vision was still extremely blurry, but she could make out some things. She saw pink, and white, also red. The suddenly all the memories from last night came to her. She tried to make Kenshin let go of her but he wouldn't budge -- as if he's protecting something special.

Then Kenshin shifted his head to another side and slowly --but surely-- opened his eyes. He was slightly dazed but then his eyes widened completely. "KAORU-SAMA! GOMEN NASAI! SESSHA WAS UNCONTIOUS! AND LAST NIGHT WHEN KAORU-SAMA--"Kenshin tried to apologize but then was cut of but Kaoru. "Iie. Kenshin, you didn't do anything wrong. I should be apologizing for disturbing you sleep!" exclaimed Kaoru slightly ashamed.

Kenshin gave Kaoru his famous rurouni smile and said "Iie Kaoru-sama. It was aright. It was... fun... last night." softly. kaoru smiled at Kenshin making Kensin blush slightly. "Okay. Well, it's early. I think I can get started with the day's daily things. See ya Kenshin."

Kenshin was left in his room to his thoughts. "Kao-chan..." He thought. "You're no longer the hime-chan that I left so long ago. " He continued.

---Later at around lunch---

It was around lunch and the afternoon scenery was lovely. "Kao-chan?" asked Misao, deep in her thoughts. Kaoru turned her head to face her sitting friend. "Yeah Mi-chan?" she whispered, totally unaware of the question Misao was going to ask. "How do you know when you're in love?" asked Misao in a clam even tone. Kaoru froze and questioned "WHA? WHY DID YOU ASK ME? WHY DON'T YOU ASK MEGUMI OR SOMETHING? I SUCK AT THESE THINGS!" Misao just turned to face Kaoru and stared at her with no emotion that could be easily detected. "Because... _You_ were once in love. I want to know how you know when you're in love. And I'm asking _you _because, You're my best friend." Replied Misao with the same emotionless even toned voice. Kaoru was slightly shocked but answered slowly, beginning to think of how she felt with Shinto. "Well, you know when you're in love when, you start doing things you usually don't. And when you're shy or you blush when you see your lover. And when your heart aches when ever you think of him... and..." Kaoru paused feeling an ache in her heart but continued. "...and when ever you see him with another, you want to yell and scream. And also when you have butterflies in your stomach. That's about it."

"I see." commented Misao with love in her voice. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

Kaoru was happy to see her friends smiling and whispered "You're welcome."

--A little before the Royal Dinner---

Kaoru had slipped into the kimono that her friends helped pick and whispered "Why Shinto?" Then slowly murmured "Why?"

--Dinner--

Kenshin was at the dinner, standing by one of the many balcony entrances, of course. Kenshin was anxious to see Kaoru in her special-made Kimono, and was fidgeting in the corner. Sanosuke noticed Kenshin and sneaked up behind Kenshin.

"BOO!"

"ORORO!"

"Heh heh!" Snickered Sanosuke. "Sorry, but what's up with the fidgeting?" asked Sanosuke. Kenshin stayed silent and muttered "Kaoru-sama..." Sanosuke smirked. "Oh I see! HEEHEE!" said Sanosuke in a mischievous sing-song voice.

"Sanosuke-sama--"

"NO HONORIFIC!"

"GOMEN!"

"'aright"

"_Sanosuke, _ you're up to something. Aren't you?"

Sanosuke laughed nervously. "Maybe..." He replied slowly. Kenshin stared at him annoyed.

Sanosuke glanced at his beautiful surroundings. The golden Royal Party room was always beautiful, but today it was enchanting! The golden walls and ceiling were decorated with metallic blue fabric that hung from the ceiling to the walls to the floor and was tied together with gold ribbons that was adorned by exotic flowers. In the middle of the ceiling hung a chandler, that had a number of arms that stretched out with lit candles at the middle and tip of the limbs. It had a glass bowl-like object at the base of the chandler decorated with a smaller metallic blue fabric, like the bigger ones, but did not have the gold and was the centre of the fabric. The area around the floor was adorned with vine-like plants, that twisted and turned but always stayed in order. There were many plants around the party room, but they were all not as eye catching as the one that was next to the band. It was a tree; a Japanese Lantern tree to be exact. The Lantern-like flowers were a very bright orange and yellow colour, with a touch of peachy-white.

"Oi Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke dreamily. Kenshin turned his head away from his 'staring into the nothingness of space' look. "Hai?" He whispered, giving Sanosuke his utmost attention. "Who did the decorating?" wondered Sanosuke in a stupid tone. "I believe it was Tae-dono and Sae-dono. They are very good at decorating." Kenshin replied with the famous rurouni smile.

Then suddenly, the giant main doors opened to reveal an angelic Kaoru. She was wearing the traditional royal kimono, with long sleeves, and the bottom part of the kimono was bunched up on the floor, making it look like the bottom part of a wedding dress. The collar was a bit wider then the normal royal kimono and the bottom half of the kimono was loosely wrapped, so it showed Kaoru's right leg, there were 3 other layers but they only covered her left leg. The 3 other layers were orange, yellow and the traditional white. The whole kimono was a blood red colour with sacker trees with golden outlines decorated on it. The obi was a nice green one with a floral design with a touch of gold, pink, orange, red and yellow, that was tied into a elaborate design and was draped to the floor. Kaoru's hair was done into 3 buns that were connected with 2 chopsticks and was decorated with thin golden string-like chains, that draped over her head.

Everyone was silenced by the beauty before them. Kenshin --over in the corner-- was shell shocked. Kaoru walked to a comfortable range and announced "Welcome to my home. Please, enjoy yourself, and if anything is wrong, please tell me."

A moment after Kaoru's arriving, the sounds of a royal party was turned on again.

Kaoru smiled at everything around her; it was _almost _perfect. "Kaoru-sama?" came a soft male voice.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled sweetly. "K-Kaoru-sa-sama, w-would you care t-to jo-join me in a-a da-dance?" Kenshin asked slowly with slight shutters in each word. Kaoru blushed slightly. "...yes... I would love to join you in a dance." she replied with a smile. Kenshin took Kaoru's hand that was offered and leaded her on to the dance floor. People started staring at them wide-eyed, for two reasons. One: They were the first ones' on the dance floor. And two: Kaoru was dancing with a servant.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru started to blush uncontrollably. "Kaoru-sama. Sessha is sorry for causing you such embarrassment. Sessha will leave if Kaoru-sama wishes." apologized Kenshin blushing deeper. "No! It's alright. It's slightly embarrassing, but it's fine!" exclaimed Kaoru, almost hating Kenshin for even thinking of leaving her like that. They stayed quiet, dancing to the music, relaxing.

"...Kimi in forum m.o.

Tomerarenai yo

Diked akirametaku we nai

Chippokena yucca demo

Itsuka honto no

Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba

Chiisana chou de sae

Umi wo koeteyukeru

"Itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika

Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo

Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru

Kimi no tsuma saki e

Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru

Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka

Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru

Sono mune wo hiroge

Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru

Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kar

Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru

Kimi no tame dake ni

Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo

Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de"

The song ended slowly with couples clapping for the band.

"We arn't the only ones on the dance floor now, are we?" Asked Kaoru with a grin. Kenshin gave Kaoru a stupid smile and shrugged.

"EXCUSE ME NOBLEWOMEN AND NOBLEMEN!" Interrupted a loud voice, that came from behind them. Everyone tuned around.

"YES! They aren't late!" Exclaimed Kaoru in a low voice.

"Oro?" Squeaked Kenshin.

"Yeah thanks for the attention!" Sanosuke began. He cleared his throat. "GET IT ON!" Shouted Yahiko. "OI! I WAS GETTING READY!" Argued Sanosuke. "Well--"

Sanosuke and Yahiko started arguing and fighting one another. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, as the prince was saying..." Began Megumi, who was finishing Sano's speech. "We are all here to be your entertainment! So band, you can rest! Your on again at 11:30."

The band shrugged at each other and stopped playing.

--11:59 PM--

Kaoru was sitting on a chair talking to Kenshin, who was standing.

"Wow, Rooster and everyone can really entertain, especially Aoshi!" commented Kaoru amazed. "Hai! WOW! Aoshi! I didn't know you had it in you!" exclaimed Kenshin wide-eyed.

"Okay, this is the end of the 'Crazy Humour People' show!" ended Tae. "And it was Sanosuke-sama's idea for the tittle." informed Tsubame.

The room of people clapped and the 'Crazy Humour people' bowed.

They packed their stuff and went to Kaoru as the band people started playing again.

"Kaoru-sama, is there any comments?" asked Aoshi slightly annoyed. Kaoru stared at them with wide eyes. "Wow! TSUBAME, you were so brave! Megumi, OH MY GOSH! Misao, Tae, Sae, WOW! You got Aoshi to sing! Sanosuke, Yahiko, Oh MY GOD! YOU TWO DIDN'T ARGUE FOR THE WHOLE PERFORMANCE! Aoshi, YOU SANG!" reviewed Kaoru.

Misao grinned and everyone smiled (except Aoshi). "YEAH! The weasel and twins got Ice-Block to sing!" Exclaimed Yahiko happily.

"What did you say... Yahiko-_chan_?" Asked Misao, emphasizing the 'chan' part. "DON'T CALL MYAAA!" screamed Yahiko so everyone could hear, but was attacked by Misao.

"Heehee!" snickered Sanosuke. "HEY YOU! YOU SAY SOMETHING?" asked Misao and Yahiko in unsion. "GET IN HERE!" They pulled Sanosuke into the fight angrily.

"Kaoru-sama?" came a gentle --yet harsh-- male voice. Kaour turned her attention to this voice. "Enishi-kun?" wondered Kaoru aloud. Enishi smiled a saddend dark smile.

"My my... what have we here? Yukoshiro Enishi the Big Bastard." came the sarcastic voice of Misao Makimchi.

"That's Yukoshiro Enishi the Jewel Barrer." corrected Enishi, annoyed.

"Yeah yeah! What ya want White-Hair?" asked Sanosuke with a glare.

"A dance with Kaoru-sama. I wanted the first dance, but some servant stole it from me." answered Enishi, as Kenshin blushed slightly. "Well, fine. But it will be a short one. The party ends in 10 minutes, and we have to start cleaning up in 5. And I promised to help Tae and Sae with the kitchen clean up." agreed Kaoru. Enishi nodded with the same dark smile. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

Kenshin felt a raging fire burn in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to scream at the world for letting this man touch Kaoru in ways that were not very polite or appropriate. His eyes started swirling with colours. Amber and violet mixed and looked as if they were fighting a battle. But golden amber prevailed. Kenshin's eyes were brightly shining with a bright colour of amber that glowed furriously. Kenshin --then and there-- looked like a demon, about to devour a small bloody creature.

Sanosuke and Aoshi stole a glance at Kenshin and noticed a deep anger from the red-head's aura and eyes. They took a step backwards, slightly afraid of Kenshin.

_"Ai risuru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto _

_Otoko wa umarete kita yo _

_Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya _

_Yasashiku wa narenai" _

"Who is that man?" asked Kenshin who was totally out of the picture untill now. Everyone stared at Kenshin because he was

" _Don't break your dream _

_Smile once again_"

"He's Yukoshiro Enishi! The bastard that's engaged to Kaoru. She don't even like the ass-whipe!" Began Misao angrily. "And he's also an arrogant he-bitch that had a bitch sister named Tomoe that ran away some dude and Enishi's been all upset 'bout it. I don't care! He's been ploting a secret revenge that he's told everyone! Gahh!" continued Sanosuke annoyed. "He's very ignorrant!" whispered Tae. "And is mischivious." murmmered Sae. "If you ask me, he's just plain stupid." muttered Megumi.

"_Zubunure ni naru koto ga wakatte ite mo _

_Tamerawazu ame no naka ni Saa tobikomou_"

"He looks fimilliar..." Kenshin whispered..

"_Kaze ga sugita ato no _

_Kagayaku niji no you ni _

_Kanashimi ni makenai asa _

_Yume no doa ga hiraku_

_Ai risuru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto _

_Otoko wa umarete kita yo _

_Kimi no namida nuguu yubi _

_Sukoshi ranbou demo _

_Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto _

_Otoko wa tatakau darou _

_Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya _

_Yasashiku wa narenai_"

"Oh really?" wondered the 'Crazy Humour People' wondered aloud.

"_Don't break your dream _

_Smile once again _

_Tsumibukai omoide wo umi ni shizumete _

_Hito wa mata hateshinai tabi ni deru no sa _

_Hageshii kaze ga fuite _

_Egao ga tobasarete mo _

_Yuuki sae mune ni areba _

_Itsuka yume ni aeru_"

"Hai... I wonder where..." whispered Kenshin.

"_Ai risuru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto _

_Otoko wa umarete kita yo _

_Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya _

_Yasashiku wa narenai_

_Don't break your dream _

_Smile once again_"

"Yes... where?" Asked the 'Crazy Humour People' together, as if they had one mind.

"I don't know..." Replied Kenshin in deep thought.

"_Ai risuru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto _

_Otoko wa umarete kita yo _

_Kimi no namida nuguu yubi _

_Sukoshi ranbou demo _

_Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto _

_Otoko wa tatakau darou _

_Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya _

_Yasashiku wa narenai_"

"Crazy Humour dudes?" Hollered a familliar voice.

"Kaoru!" exclaimed Misao happily, as she jumped onto Kaoru to hug her best friend. "Did that bad man hurt you?" asked Misao cuddling Kaoru even tighter. Kaoru giggled slightly and replyed "No! We have to get cleaning! Lets go!"

"Kaoru-sama?" asked Megumi in a soft voice as they carried the finished food in the kitchen. Kaoru only whispered "Hai?" and smiled. "What do think of lost love?"

Kaoru took her time to answer this. "Well... lost love is painful. Sad... lonely... and chaotic. Like when Shinta had to leave, I was tottally dangerous. No one could come into my room, and I didn't eat or sleep... nothing. It's depressing. You feel like an empty shell that someone had kicked. It's very lonesome too. With no one to keep the shell warm. It's very sad..."explained Kaoru with a sad smile. Megumi looked sad and stared at the nothingness. "I see." murmered Megumi. "I wondered how you even got over him..." wondered Megumi in a low voice so Kaoru wouldn't hear her.

The evening went slowly and eventless. Other then the usual chatter of the castle and soft sounds of nature, Kaoru's castle life was getting more boring.

To be continued...

Authors notes: Pls. R&R, I would like to know what you think the spell is about! I love it when people try to guess things! Arrigatou! I'm eating a dragon fruit and white chocolate ice-cream cone! That has nothing to do with this fic. but saying "This fic is crappy" does!


	6. Chapter 4: Tomoe Makes Her Apearance!

Author's Useless commentary: I'm sorry I haven't updated in about… 4 months. And thank you Chibi Binasu-chan, for reviewing on my story! And also, I would like to let everyone know that there will be only 1 Aoshi and Misao romancey part in this fic. I am sorry for all those A/M fans.

Disclaimer: No... I no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 5: Yukishiro Tomoe Makes Her Appearance!**

**LAST TIME ON FANTASY**:

Kaoru took her time to answer this. "Well... lost love is painful. Sad... lonely... and chaotic. Like when Shinta had to leave, I was totally dangerous. No one could come into my room, and I didn't eat or sleep... nothing. It's depressing. You feel like an empty shell that someone had kicked. It's very lonesome too. With no one to keep the shell warm. It's very sad..."explained Kaoru with a sad smile. Megumi looked sad and stared at the nothingness. "I see." murmured Megumi. "I wondered how you even got over him..." wondered Megumi in a low voice so Kaoru wouldn't hear her.

The evening went slowly and eventless. Other then the usual chatter of the castle and soft sounds of nature, Kaoru's castle life was getting more boring.

4 Months Later…

Kaoru was bored in the morning. Kaoru was bored in the afternoon. But Kaoru was not bored in the evening.

Kaoru was in the library, reading the book she wanted a few days ago. She was sitting on a gold and red chair, with Kenshin standing next to her. "You know Kenshin… you can sit on a chair too." Informed Kaoru. Kenshin shook his head. "Iie! It would be impolite, for a servant to do so!" said Kenshin politely and shyly as usual. Kaoru sighed. "Kenshin… you're too polite for your own good." Kaoru continued reading her book. And then there was an eerie silence.

Silence…

Silence…

BOOM! The library's wooden doors flinged open, to show a beautiful woman. She had long pitch black hair, which was tied in a low pony-tail, which was twisted back on to it. She had deep black eyes that were emotionless. She wore four layers of kimonos. The bottom layer was white, the one on top was pale pink, the one on top of that was light green, and the top layer was lavender. Her obi was a blue-ish gray color, and she had a blue shawl over her arms. She looked very beautiful, and she gave off a flare of elegance. "Kaoru-chan, I'm here to stay with you until your wedding day." She said emotionlessly, but she had a tint of annoyance in her voice.

"Tomoe-chan. Welcome to my home. I can't believe my guards let you in! No one but my servants and guests are allowed in!" Kaoru exclaimed with a tint of sarcasm. Tomoe just smiled, brushing the comment away. "Anyway, I'm going to stay in that extra room next to your room." Tomoe announced snobbishly. Kaoru panicked! That room is where Kenshin slept. "Iie! Someone is already sleeping there!" Kaoru shouted. Tomoe shot a stern look at Kaoru. "Now you knew I was coming over, and you still let someone else sleep there? I'm hurt Kaoru-chan. Who has taken my room?" Tomoe scolded.

"It's none of your business! I remembered you were going to come here so I prepared a room next to the dining room!" Kaoru retorted angrily. Both females were glaring at each other. Kaoru was now pissed. She hated Tomoe! Tomoe was too controlling and bitchy! She may seem kind, quiet, and loving, but if you're someone close, she will act like a witch!

"Maa maa! Calm down! No need to spread the hate around!" interrupted Kenshin. Tomoe was wide-eyed. No servant has ever talked to her that way! No servant other then her precious Kenshin could calm her down. But… he looked so much like her Kenshin! It's just that her Kenshin's eyes were amber and not purple. But she had to know who this man was!

"Kaoru-chan! Who is this man, and what is his relationship to you? I mean no servant is allowed to talk to royalty like that!" Tomoe asked, with a tint of anger still in her voice. Kenshin blushed out of embarrassment. He knew who this 'Tomoe' was, and he didn't want Kaoru to know. Kaoru now blushed. What could she tell Tomoe? Kenshin was her brother? No! Uncle? No! Friend? She wouldn't believe it! Boy friend? Where the hell did that come from? "He's Himura Kenshin, and he's my… uhh…" Kaoru paused.

"Why the hesitation?" thought Kenshin. "She knows I am but a lowly servant. So why?"

"Why the hesitation?" asked Tomoe, as if Kenshin and Tomoe were synchronized.

"What? No reason! Just…"

"Just what?" asked Kenshin shyly but with curiosity? Oh great! Now she had Kenshin on her back!

"It's just that it's strange! Yes! Strange, to be friends with a servant!"

"But are you not friends with other servants such as Tae-dono, Sae-dono, and Tsubame-chan?" asked Kenshin with even more curiosity.

"Well, there are females! You are a male and that is a totally different story!"

Tomoe was watching the two with interest. "Kenshin! It IS you! But… you've changed. Is it because of Kaoru-chan? Or is it something else? Kenshin…" she thought. Tomoe was happy that Kenshin was happy, but with her sister-in-law?

* * *

"Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao quizzically. "Yes?" came the emotion-shielded voice of Aoshi. "When Kao-chan was depressed, when did you think that she would recover?" asked Misao.

Aoshi took his time to answer this question. "Never. She loved Shinta so much." Replied Aoshi. "I was worried for her." Aoshi sighed. "But then Kenshin came into her life. I'm happy for them. They are a beautiful couple, and I think they would have a great child together."

"What? Thinking about that, even before they have even thought about falling of one another?" asked Misao surprised to her beloved Aoshi-sama. Aoshi blushed, and nodded. "Of course! Everyone in the castle is talking about them!"

"Oooooohh! Aoshi-sama!" teased Misao. Aoshi blushed a deeper red color. "Misao, run around the castle 10 times before you talk to me again." Instructed Aoshi.

"OKAY!" exclaimed Misao energetically. She zipped right through everything, and came back after only one minute. "Okay! I'm done!" announced Misao. Aoshi turned white. How did she run so fast? "Anyways Aoshi-sama, I want to say something to you, and its VERY important!" Misao said mysteriously. Aoshi nodded.

"I love you!' Misao shouted to the world. Aoshi blushed. "Mi--Misao!" exclaimed Aoshi. "You can't love me! It's impossible! You're not allowed to love me!" said the shocked Aoshi. Misao had broken the barrier! She was curious as to why Aoshi had said she wasn't allowed to love him. "Why?" asked Misao.

"Don't you know? "Asked Aoshi wide eyed. Misao shook her head. "You're the Okashira! I am only a member of the EDO force, Oniwabanshuu! To love someone of a lower rank is frowned upon, when the Oniwabanshuu was involved. Misao!" Aoshi was worried now.

Misao just smiled. "I don't care! I love you and that's it!" she exclaimed. She jumped on top of Aoshi and they both fell over. She hugged Aoshi and giggled. "MARRY ME AOSHI!" Misao proposed. Aoshi blushed more, and then chuckled. "Hey! Aren't_ I_ supposed to ask that?" asked Aoshi. Misao now blushed.

"Makimachi Misao. Marry me?" he asked. "YES! OF COURSE!" Misao was so happy! After all, she is a 15 year old girl that had just been asked to be married. Misao jumped around, and went into the castle screaming on the top of her lungs "SHINOMORI AOSHI HAS PROPOSED TO ME!" Aoshi chuckled. Of course this is what he would have expected. Misao was the hyper one.

To be continued...

Author's notes: Pls. R&R, I would like to know what you think the spell is about! I love it when people try to guess things! Arigatou! I'm so happy that pplz reviewed. REVIEW PLS!


	7. Chapter 5: Exchanging Gifts

Author's Useless commentary: I felt like writing today, and I wanted to finish this soon, so here it is! CHAP 6! Excuse my sappiness.

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 6: Gift Exchanges**

**LAST TIME ON FANTASY**:

"Makimachi Misao. Marry me?" he asked. "YES! OF COURSE!" Misao was so happy! After all, she is a 15 year old girl that had just been asked to be married. Misao jumped around, and went into the castle screaming on the top of her lungs "SHINOMORI AOSHI HAS PROPOSED TO ME!" Aoshi chuckled. Of course this is what he would have expected. Misao _was_ the hyper one.

Kaoru was happy today! Today was Kenshin's birthday, and she had bought him a gift. She trotted along the hallways of her castle, happily whistling a tune. Today she was wearing a simple blue kimono with embroideries that was formed into waves at the edge of her kimono and sleeves. Her obi was a white blue-pearl color, and was not as elaborately tied as usual. Her hair was in her usual pony-tail and was tied up with her favorite midnight blue colored silk ribbon.

She started getting angry. Where _was_ Kenshin? She had been looking for him for nearly an hour (and Kaoru had very little patients for stuff like this). She angrily went into her library, the place she could finally relax. She entered the library and turned a corner to find the aisle, her favorite book was. And guess what? That's where she saw Kenshin, looking at a book.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, slightly unsure.

"ORO!" Kenshin squeaked, as he dropped his book. Kaoru gasped. "OH MY GAWD! I'M SOO SORRY! I'm ashamed!" Kaoru shuttered. Kenshin stared at Kaoru for a moment and said "Umm… Kaoru-sama! I should be apologizing! A servant, such as me, should not be in a place like this. Excuse sessha." Kenshin very formally, crouched on the wood floor, bowing very respectfully.

Kaoru blushed intensely. "Why should he be apologizing? He was just reading a book!" she thought angrily. Kaoru's heart softened. "He's a servant whom I know has faced a lot of punishments and such. No wonder he thinks so lowly of himself."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began, making Kenshin's head shoot up to face Kaoru. "… I want you to get up!" Kaoru demanded, harshly. Kenshin hurriedly done as he was told and Kaoru continued. "I would like you to come with me…" Kaoru ordered in a softer voice.

Kaoru went to her room and got her purse, making Kenshin wait outside in the progress (, because he felt is impolite to come into the master's room without a real purpose). Kaoru then went outside, telling the guards that she shall be out for a while and has an escort. The guards were not pleased so one of them followed Kaoru and Kenshin. Kaoru led the two men into the local market about a few blocks away.

When they got to the market Kenshin was quite confused. "Kaoru-sama?" he squeaked. Kaoru faced Kenshin. "Yes?" she asked. "If sessha may ask, why have you brought sessha here?" Asked the dense little servant. The guard behind them sighed. The shorter two looked at the tall body guard. "What?" asked the guard. Kaoru shook her head.

"Anyways, I've brought you here to let you shop!" exclaimed Kaoru happily. She smiled, as Kenshin blushed and the body guard grinned in amusement.

"But Kaoru-sama, I have no money!" he exclaimed. Kaoru smirked and handed him 507000.00 yen (A/N: That would equal 500 Canadian dollars). Kenshin froze. "Kaoru-sama! I do not deserve this! I CANNOT – NO WILL NOT TAKE THIS! Blah blah blah blahh…" Kenshin continued to object but in the end, Kaoru's almighty threat of doom scared poor Kenshin into taking the money.

"Anyway, I'll be looking at stuff. We'll meet at the Akabeko in 1 hour. Bye Kenshin!" Kaoru announced. "Oh and Kashimi-chan, stay with Kenshin to make sure he's safe. And I've got a weapon with me, so it's okay." She ordered the body guard. And with that, she raced off to a store, leaving the two men standing there.

The stood there for quite a while in silence. All you could here were the chatting of the people and the crowd's movements. Kashimi was the first to speak.

"Soo… You like Kao-chan? Ehh?" teased Kashimi annoyingly. Kenshin blushed and stared at Kashimi. "So you do! Aww!" Kashimi squealed.

Kashimi had long starling black hair like Kaoru's, and his eyes were an easy-going blue color. His features were all of a handsome and innocent young man, which was very attractive in those days. He wore his hair in a high pony-tail with a piece of white cloth, and he wore a red gi, with a white hakama, which was the uniform for all fighters and/or guards. But in Kashimi's case, a fighter. You could tell by the red tattoo on his neck that said in kanji, "Fighter".

"So Kenshin? Am I correct?" he asked. Kenshin nodded. "My name is Kamiya Kashimiyokuna. But all my friends and family call me Kashimi, or Kashi." Kashimi introduced, as he bowed slightly. Kenshin bowed deeply, then something struck him!

Kamiya Kashimiyokuna is both Kamiya Sanosuke's and Kamiya Kaoru's half-brother!

"Kashimiyokuna-sama! What are you doing being a fighter?" asked Kenshin rather surprised.

Silence…

Silence…

"Whoa… No one calls me that anymore. But why address me as Kashimiyokuna-sama?" asked Kashimi curiously.

"Are you not Kaoru-sama's half brother?" Kenshin asked obliviously. Kashimi nodded.

"Yeah, but I quit being an heir so Kaoru-chan is the new heir. I prefer being a fighter! Me and Sano-chan got that in common!" explained Kashimi with saddened eyes. "Anyways, why don't we buy Kaoru-chan something? Ehh? A nice hair pin! Oooh! Or a new kimono! NO! A PURPLE DONKEY!" blabbed Kashimi. Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Okay Kashi-san…"

An hour later Kenshin and Kashimi picked what to buy for Kaoru… and it was NOT a purple donkey! They headed to the Akabeko, and waited for Kaoru.

15 minutes later, Kaoru entered with what seemed to be 42 bags! She even had some people help carry it for her. Kenshin and Kashimi sweat dropped. "K-Kao-chan? Wha--?" Kashimi fell on the floor.

"Why don't I help carry those bags?" suggested Kenshin. He took some bags from 2 of the people that were helping carry the bags. Kashimi took the rest of the bags and they headed home. Kenshin was silent throughout the trip, while Kaoru and Kashimi were blabbing about everything.

It was mid-night, and Kaoru was still awake, lying in her bed. She stood up and took Kenshin's gift from her night stand. She shuffled into Kenshin's room, hoping she would not disturb his sleep. When she opened the door, she found him awake.

Kenshin was wearing his usual servant's out fit. All dreary and white. The only eye catching things on him was his fiery red hair was untied and was sprawling all over his shoulders, his deep innocent eyes were happy to see Kaoru, and that cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Kaoru-sama! It's a pleasure to see you! Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Kenshin in a cute little voice. Kenshin smiled a genuine smile, that didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru. "No, there is nothing you can do for me." Kaoru smiled. She walked over to Kenshin, hiding the present from Kenshin's sight. Kenshin and Kaoru started talking quietly. This was a nightly routine now.

"Hey Kenshin?" Kaoru asked mysteriously. Kenshin gave Kaoru his full attention. "Happy Birthday." Kaoru whispered loudly, giving the blushing Kenshin a big hug. Kaoru let go of Kenshin and took the present from her sleeves, handing it to Kenshin. Kenshin blushed even more. He hesitantly opened the present. It was wrapped in Kaoru's favorite blue wrapping paper and Kaoru favorite blue hair ribbon. Kenshin noticed this and was touched. He opened the box the gift was in and was even more touched.

It was a gold heart-shaped locket. He opened the locket to see two pictures. One of himself, and one of Kaoru. He was so pleased and deeply affected that tears started flowing out of his eyes.

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked warily. Kenshin closed his eyes, nodded, and held the locket in his hand tighter. "Hai Kao-chan." He whispered, giving Kaoru a romantic hug. Kaoru gasped and blushed but soon hugged Kenshin back. Nothing was said, but nothing needs to be said. Each in haling the sent of their beloved, and enjoying one another's company. This lasted for a while, but they soon let each other go.

"Kaoru-sama, I have a gift for you too." Kenshin informed. He took something from his sleeve and took it out to show it to Kaoru. It was a pearl-white ribbon, with sparkling clear jewels. The silk was soft and the embroidery was exquisite!

"Here. This is for you." Kenshin said with a smile. Kaoru took it and stared at it in awe. "Oh and Kaoru-sama, here is your 507000.00 yen. I've not used it." He handed Kaoru the wad of money. Kaoru was surprised. She had suspected Kenshin to use it for her gift, but if he didn't then… "He must have used his own money! That stupid idiot! He used his own money on me! …But why?" Kaoru thought about for a second. Then like a bolt of lightning, it hit her!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chanpter 6: You're suposed to be Happy

Author's Useless commentary: Welcome to CH. 7. In this chap it gets kinda serious, but then the wedding part will make it less serious. I hope you enjoy. And I would like to thank all the new readers for supporting me! THANK YOU ALL! And you know… i'm making this up as I go. And forgive this chapter. It's quite fast to please don't complain.

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 6: It's Supposed to be A Happy Time!**

**LAST TIME ON FANTASY**:

"Here. This is for you." Kenshin said with a smile. Kaoru took it and stared at it in awe. "Oh and Kaoru-sama, here is your 507000.00 yen. I've not used it." He handed Kaoru the wad of money. Kaoru was surprised. She had suspected Kenshin to use it for her gift, but if he didn't then… "He must have used his own money! That stupid idiot! He used his own money on me! …But why?" Kaoru thought about for a second. Then like a bolt of lightning, it hit her!

Kenshin, he was Shinta! How could she have been so dumb? Just then, the puzzle all fit together. His personality and appearance totally matched Shinta's. His way of thinking, his present… it was exactly like Shinta! But how…? How Could Shinta still be alive?

"Arigatou…" Kaoru said blankly.

"Kaoru-sama? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern. "Did my gift upset you?"

"Iie. O yasumi Nasai." She said as she walked away slowly, holding his gift in her right hand loosely.

Kenshin…

"Kamiya Kaoru-sama?" asked a male voice from the shadows. The voice had startled Kaoru and she had fallen off her bed in the process. Kaoru got up and ran to her shinai that was near her bed. "Yes. What business do you have with me, And especially at this time of the day?" Kaoru asked calmly, yet angrily. There was a sound of an arrow, and snickering.

"Perfect aim, my love." The voice commented.

"Thank you milord… I am flushed by your comment!" this time a female voice was talking.

"Let's not waste time now…" the male voice murmured. He stepped out of the shadows, with a grin on his face. "…We would not like to have the samurai find us here… now do we?" he asked. His short silver hair wisped about, while his silver bishie-like eyes shone of commitment. He wore a black kimono with long sleeves, with a black and blue haori, embroidered with silver designs.

"Yes milord." The female voice agreed. She stepped out of the shadows with some strange looking arrows and a bow, which hung naturally on her lean body. She wore a blue sleeping yukata, and had starling black hair, captivating crystal blue eyes, and a bright smile. Over all, she looked exactly like Kaoru!

"Karia-chan… koishii… make me proud…" he whispered into the young girl's ear. Karia smiled and hugged her lord lovingly.

"I hope I do make you proud… Koishii." Karia whispered. She kissed his cheek and hopped to Kaoru's bed.

The man nodded and jumped off the balcony, carrying Kaoru's body with him.

"Ohayo Kao-chan!" exclaimed Kashimi merrily. Karia snuggled into her bed more. "… 5 more minutes…" she muttered sleepily.

"But Kao-chan!-! It's Mi-chan's wedding day! Get dressed! The wedding's at 12:00! It's 9:00 now, so GET READY AND HELP MI-CHAN OUT!" Kashimi exploded. Karia shot up and pushed Kashimi out, and shut the door. She started changing into Kaoru's best Kimono and fixed her hair, and rushed out to Misao's room.

"Misao-chan!" Karia exclaimed.

"Kaoru! I thought you'd never come!" Misao exclaimed.

"Well, of course I came! I'm your best friend." Karia exclaimed with a totally fake expression.

"Wait…" Misao muttered. Misao circled Karia. "Your not Kaoru… are you?" asked Misao. Karia was surprised. How could Misao have known? "Well, are you?"

"What are you talking about Misao-chan?" asked Karia nervously. Misao glared.

"Your lying." Misao accused, as she took a kunai and held it to Karia's throat, "The real Kaoru would have knocked my kunai out of my hand and would have pinned me. She would also call me Mi-chan instead of Misao-chan. She also has longer hair. Who are you? Are you… Karia?"

"Smart girl." Karia noted. "Yes, i'm Karia. How did you know who I was?"

"That's because Kaoru has an identical twin." Misao pulled the kunai away and put it in a pouch on her white wedding Kimono. "I won't tell… but harm anyone here, and you die." Misao said grimly. "And also… you suck at being Kaoru. Even Tori-Atama is better then you!"

"Really?" Karia asked. Misao nodded. "Now help me get this hat thing on."

The wedding was exciting and fun but knowing that Kaoru wasn't there hurt her. She had to tell someone.

"Aoshi-sama… Kaoru has gone missing." Misao whispered into Aoshi's ear. "What are you talking about? Kaoru-sama is right there." Aoshi said pointing to Karia's direction.

"That's not Kaoru. That's Karia."

"KARIA?" Thought Aoshi. "How?"

"I don't know. Send all of the Oniwabanshuu to search for Kaoru, but keep a low profile. Ask the Jupongatana to help as well." Misao ordered quietly.

Aoshi nodded and went to do his duty.

Kaoru… please be okay.

Kashimi saw Misao and went to her. "Yo! Zup! What's up with the worried look?"

"Shut up…" Misao said shakily. She blinked and saw that tears were flowing out. Misao had always tried to be happy, but that was all a mask. She really needed to let it out. Kaoru could probably be dead! All this was too quick… Misao wished she would have found Karia later. So much later… Now her bestest friend in the whole world… is gone. She was going to do anything to find her.

Misao knocked on Kaoru's room, wearing her green sleeping yukata. She had a serious look on her face and was fuming with anger. She was pissed at Karia.

"Come in." Karia's voice rang but was muffled by the door. Misao entered and was stiffly walking towards Karia.

"Karia…" she said as she closed the old wooden oak doors. "Why? Why did you switch places with Kaoru? Why?" she asked pleadingly. "Why?" Karia looked surprised. It looked as if Misao would cry. Tears were swelling up in Misao's eyes and she was beginning to tremble. Did Karia really make Misao cry? Yes, and there was nothing Karia could do about. Karia felt the guilt pile up. Karia herself hated crying for a reason, and she hated it even more when other people cried.

"Wouldn't it be obvious?" Asked Karia grimly. "Kaoru betrayed me. Misao-san… 13 years ago… She betrayed me." Karia continued. "You know the story don't you? Of how she left me?" Misao's anger roués.

"How could you say that when she saved your life?" Misao thundered. "She… She wanted you to be happy!" Misao's tears rolled down even more, like a thunderstorms rain fall. "You—you don't understand a thing, do you! Your heart has turned as cold as ice!" Misao ran out of the room and went back into her bedchambers and she cried into Aoshi's shoulder.

"Koishii! What is the matter? It is not good to cry on your wedding day." Asked Aoshi with concern.

"Karia…" Misao muttered. "Karia is… is n-no long-ger our old Ka-ria." She shuttered.

TBC

Please R and R. I've been thinking about how to do this chap for a while. And introducing Karia was difficult. I HAD to make the cuteness end, and I wanted some mystery in the air so if that makes you mad at me… forgive me. I really didn't want the cuteness to end, but I need Kaoru's dark past to unfold. Forgive me.

Vee


	9. Chapter 7: Meetings

Author's Useless commentary: Welcome to CH. 7. In this chap is serious. I hope you enjoy though. And I would like to thank all the new readers for supporting me! THANK YOU ALL! And you know… I'm making this up as I go. And forgive this chapter. It's quite fast to please don't complain. And if it makes you pplz understand, Kenshin is telling the story!

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 8: Meetings**

"Misao, what's the mater? It is not good to cry on your wedding day." Asked Aoshi asked strangely

"Karia…" Misao muttered. "Karia is… is n-no long-ger our old Ka-ria." She shuttered.

Karia walked down the palace's empty halls with her head staring at the ground. 'What… I… I don't understand! How… How did my perfect disguise get figured out by… by… a lowly SPY GIRL?' she thought angrily. 'Well… I've not seen that Samurai Boy yet might as well go into his room crying… and maybe get some information out of him…' grinned and made it disappear in a flash. She twitched her eyes a couple of times and ran to Kenshin's room.

"Kenshin…" she muttered softly ass she entered his room.

"Kaoru-sama, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked with genuine concern in his voice. He dropped what he was doing and went to comfort Kaoru. "Why are you crying?" He asked while patting Kaoru's shoulder softly, in a friendly way, while leading her to his futon. Kaoru sat there far too elegantly, and cried into Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin noticed this change with ease! Kaoru had never been graceful. He new this ever since the day he met her… as Shinta.

"Kenshin… I'm so confused! Father has gone to a battle, and Kashimi going too, I feel lonely!" Karia explained, still fake crying. She coughed to give off some feeling into her act. "Kenshin, what's going on?"

Kenshin was still suspicious, but thought it was just because of the pressure. "Well… I think there will be a civil war soon… I believe that the Shinsengumi are trying to figure who is behind it, but I believe it's one of the daimyos. Yeah… do you not know this already? You are after all controlling Japan for your father? You are awfully strange today. Like at the wedding… you're not Kaoru-sama are you…?" he explained with distrust in his voice.

Karia immediately stopped crying. "Damn. Lasted only a day… Well, at least I got enough information. Everyone here isn't as dumb as I thought. You all caught on sooner or later." Karia said mischievously. "Thank you… you've helped me out a lot. The Lord will be happy. Tell Kashimi that a civil war will break out, and that a daimyo is not behind it. We have Kaoru captive. If you wanna see her alive, hand over the kingdom. You have less then two weeks. Ja." And with that, she opened the closest window and jumped off it.

Anger swelled up inside him. They took his beloved Kaoru-sama away? Kenshin's eyes slowly mixed colors. Amber swirled in his deep mauve eyes, and they changed colors completely. Kenshin clenched his hands until blood slowly dripped out. Then quickly, his eyes swirled back to his normal mauve color. With hesitation Kenshin whispered "Kaoru…-sama?" in disbelief. How could he have not figured out sooner? 'I have to tell Kashimi-sama now!' he thought and he raced out of his room to where Kashimi was sharpening his weapons.

"Kashimi-sama!" Kenshin quietly said as he walked into the armory, panting. Kashimi shot up from his work and smiled.

"Kenshin, Wazzup?" Kashimi greeted warmly.

"It's Kaoru-sama! She's been kidnapped, and the person who kidnapped Kaoru-sama is trading her for the kingdom!" Kenshin said in a low voice so no one would hear.

"What? Since when?" He screamed getting up and knocking something down. "Oops. Ya never saw that…" he muttered while picking it up and putting his arms up in the air defensively.

"Since yesterday." Kenshin replied weakly.

"How? I saw her this afternoon." Kashimi said in a calmer voice. This time not knocking something down.

"There must have been a clone, or master of disguise… or…" he trailed off, as he turned around to pace around the room.

"Or what?" Kashimi asked impatiently.

"A twin…" Kenshin finished in a sad tone. "Did Kaoru have a twin sister?' asked Kenshin, who already knew the answer to the question.

"Yes but what—OH MY GOD!" Kashimi's eyes popped right out. He knew who the person who kidnapped Kaoru was.

"We are soo calling a meeting!" Kashimi said in a girlish tone.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Kashimi strange and scratched his head.

"So I called this meeting because my wittle Kao-chan…" he poked the air when saying 'wittle Kao-chan' in a baby voice. "…has been kidnapped by evil people that want the kingdom!" he ended dramatically. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So tell me again why this moron is the telling us this? Why not Kenshin?" asked Saito yawning.

"Saito-kun! You just woke up and I know you grumpy so I'll let this one slide." Kashimi muttered restraining his anger.

"Isn't Saito an ass?" yawned Sanosuke.

"Why are we still in our sleeping yukata?" asked Misao whom was still clinging onto Aoshi.

"Shut it; let's listen to Kenshin talk…" Shishio ordered. Everything went silent until Kenshin began talking.

"Anyway, Kaoru-sama had been kidnapped yesterday and was replaced by her twin. Kashimi-sama and I believe that the person behind the kidnapping and responsible for a war that will be coming our way is Yukishiro Enishi." Kenshin explained while crossing his arms. His vision became blurry and Kenshin noticed he was crying. He closed his eyes and whipped his tears away.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke muttered. Everyone in the room felt sympathy from Kenshin. Even Saito and Aoshi.

"Weakling…" mutter Shishio who was sitting on a couch.

"But what we're going to do is attack the Yukishiro residence and take Kaoru back. We'll attack in a week." Announced Kashimi in a serious manner. "I want the EDO, and AKITA Oniwabanshuu to spy on all the Yukishiro. I want the KYOTO and OSAKA Oniwabanshuu to help attack the Yukishiro residence with the Jupongatana and the Shinsengumi troops 1 and 3. Kenshin and I will also a company you. Sanosuke will be in charge of the Kingdom."

The group nodded, understanding their duties. Kenshin was kind of surprised. He hasn't used a sword in 10 years, so it frightened him slightly.

"So meeting adjured." Kashimi walked away and then yawned. Everyone watched as if knowing something will happen. Kashimi bopped his head twice and fell to the ground snoring.

"Idiot." Misao muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Notes: Dude… I think my chaps are getting worse and worse! The story is so… crappy. Like I'm not thinking anymore! I'm sorry if you think that way too! Forgive me.


	10. Chapter 8: Before the End

Author's Useless commentary: Welcome to CH.8. In this chap is serious as well. I hope you enjoy though. And I would like to thank all the new readers for supporting me! THANK YOU ALL! I'm in a little depressed stage so I wont be updating soon. Sumimasen!

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 8: Before the End**

It was a cool and lovely evening, and a battle was about to start! Now, aint that just peachy? Well in the Kamiya castle, Kamiya Kashimi was instructing his troops. The groups were lined up from top rank to lowest rank. Strongest being the Jupongatana, Shinsengumi troop 3, and Oniwabanshuu EDO and KYOTO; and Lowest being Sanosuke.

Kenshin was next to Kashimi wielding a sakabatou, which made him look kind of superior, if not for the wimpy looking gii. He wore an off-white hakama, with a dark magenta gii, finishing off with a pair of maroon tabi and bamboo sandals. His hair was the usual blood red, and was tied in a low pony tail as always. His handsome features were the usual but were somehow different. Maybe because of his royal purple eyes, which were burning with rage, concern and passion? His scar on his left cheek was bleeding slightly, and his mouth was trembling ever so slightly from the frenzy of anger surging though him.

Kashimi puts you in mind of a lone wolf. His almond-shaped blue-gray eyes that are like two silver coins were sad but full of energy today. His straight, medium-length obsidian hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and his bazaar attire perfectly matched his pale skin. His tall and strong build was definitely of a warrior's but was more of a king's. He decided on using the usual long katana and short katana. But of those failed, he planed on using a secret weapon.

This was the time to act now but the troops needed information.

"Our spies have found out that Yukishiro Enishi-kun is the culprit, and also... his servant lady, or sister, Yukishiro Tomoe-san is a spy. So is Kao-chan… or should I say Karia-chan? They've kidnapped Kaoru-chan and demands that they have the authority of emperor…" Kashimi stopped for a moment and continued slowly but clearly. "…or they'll kill Kaoru-chan and start up a civil war that could change all of Japan!" he finished with much enthusiasm.

"We're going the Yukishiro mansion by groups." He began explaining as he took a diagram of the Yukishiro residence and started pointing and such. "The EDO and KYOTO Oniwabanshuu will enter the building first from all sides and try to go unnoticed. Eliminate all the guards and people in the house; excluding Kaoru-chan, Yukishiro Enishi-kun, Karia-chan, and Tomoe-kun. "

"If you get found out everyone will charge in and just plain destroy the place, but leave the people I told you no to kill." Kashimi took a breath and closed his eyes before speaking again. "If you don't get found and succeeded the kill, all of the group will come back out and the rest of the troops will follow Kenshin and I and you all be still, unless trouble comes of you are asked to assist. Bring Tomoe-kun and Karia-chan back to the castle ASAP, and put them in a fine room with maids and such! Keep them happy." He finished, completely out of breath.

"Everyone got it?" Kashimi asked.

"Hai." Everyone said monotonously.

Everyone had done the job without any problems, but it was only the beginning. Kenshin led everyone to were Enishi was. Enishi was outside in a rock garden with four other people accompanying him. One being a man with short, trendy, silver hair that danced whenever the wind blew, A lady that looked exactly like Kaoru and clinged onto the silver haired man's arm, Tomoe, and of course Kaoru, whom was tied up and was angrily glaring at Enishi.

Enishi was sitting on a bench and was wearing the traditional clothes for a daimyo's son. A first class black hatori with no sleeves, a first rate black hakama, a top notch 100 white kimono with two other layers underneath and the best getta money can buy. He looked peaceful alright, but his wakizashi were placed dangerously near him.

"Ahhh! Battousai-kun!" Enishi greeted as he turned around slowly. "I've not seen you in a while. How has it been? Ehh? Without my sister?" Enishi shot right up from his seat and started screaming "I hated you when you first came to nii-chama's life. And you left when I just started liking you! I loathed you for making nii-chama cry every night!" And with that he turned around and picked up his two wakizashi and walked up to Kenshin.

(Chama – an honorable suffix used to people whom are close to you. Is a mix of sama and chan)

"Let's fight Battousai!" She shouted eagerly.

Tomoe giggled and said "Kill him for me!", while the while haired man just sighed as Karia snuggled up to him. Kaoru tried to scream but the cloth in her moth muffled it.

Enishi charged up to Kenshin, unsheathing his katana, and slashing it downwards. Kenshin slid to the right, advoiding the attack. He too unsheathed his Sakabatou and blocked the next attack. This went on for a while and the audience was amazed at the beauty of the fight. Envery movment was filled with passion and strength, which was something uncommon.

Kenshin was in the lead and was now going to attack with Kuzu Ryu Sen, but before he striked, Enishi punched Kenshin's stomach, making Kenshin fling over to the edge of the koi pond. Enishi was now going to strike Kenshin while he was down but Kenshin rolled over and Enishi missed. Saitou was getting pissed at Kenshin now. Kenshin had only been dodging and barely trying to hit. Is ther something going on? He could stand it no longer. He was in the gatoutsu stance and was charging at Enishi.

"Watch out!" screamed Tomoe. Enishi knew that there was an attack from behind immediately, and jumped away from his spot. Saitou faked the attack. He never even got 1 meter away from Enishi.

"A diversion!" Enishi thought. Kenshin was up now and took another shot at Kuzu Ryu Sen. He hit all points perfectly and Enishi had fallen easily… too easily…

Enishi chuckled. "You're still as dumb as you were 10 years ago!" Kenshin's eyes widened. What did Enishi mean? "Even if I die, Lan over there will kill Kaoru!" He said as he pointed to the man with the silver hair. Kenshin's body froze for a moment. He could not let Kaoru get hurt, and if he killed Enishi she would die. What will he do?

(Kenshin hasn't had that revolution yet so that's why he can kill Enishi without guilt)

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: R AND R PLZ


	11. Chapter 9: When it Comes to the Truth

Author's Useless commentary: Welcome to CH.9! We're almost at the end! The next chap is the end of Kenshin's story, but the one after that is the end of the big story.

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 9: When it comes to the Truth**

Last time on Fantasy: Enishi chuckled. "You're still as dumb as you were 10 years ago!" Kenshin's eyes widened. What did Enishi mean? "Even if I die, LAN over there will kill Kaoru!" He said as he pointed to the man with the silver hair. Kenshin's body froze for a moment. He could not let Kaoru get hurt, and if he killed Enishi she would die. What will he do?

(Kenshin hasn't had that resolution yet so that's why he can kill Enishi without guilt)

Lan pulled out the sword from his waist and directed it on Kaoru's neck, drawing blood in the process. Kenshin got even angrier, but calmed himself down. He could not fight Enishi like this. Kenshin gave a look to Saito that said "Get Kaoru", boldly and clearly. Saito nodded slightly and gripped his sword.

"Be that way!" Kenshin screamed. This was the perfect position to kill Enishi. Kenshin's foot was on Enishi's chest so he wouldn't move, while Enishi's swords were far away. Kenshin was going to stab him in the heart but certain someone's voice rang out; stopping his attack.

"NOOOOO!" Kaoru shrieked. Angry tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall any moment. It seemed that Kaoru had spit the cloth in her mouth out. "Don't kill him." Kaoru ordered shakily. Her angry expression made her look superior, even though she was on the ground, tied up, and was all messed up. Everyone stopped to listen to her. Not a single person even twitched. Lan lowered his sword slightly after Karia had silently asked his to do so.

"If you kill anyone, I will never, EVER forgive you." Her voice was now husky and her hot tears fell like a waterfall. Kaoru's voice couldn't back her up now, but her striking eyes glared threatinly at everyone there.

Kenshin stepped off of Enishi and fell to the ground; sitting there without breathing or blinking at all. His eyes stared off into the nothingness of space. Enishi got up and just stared at Kaoru, saying "What have I done? This revenge; this greed… what is the matter with me?" He crouched down into a little ball and sobbed his eyes out. Tomoe started crying now. She rushed to Enishi and hugged him.

Lan dropped his sword completely to embrace his crying lover. Karia clenched onto Lan and said "I'm sorry."

Kashimi walked up to Kaoru and cut the ropes. Kaoru hugged Kashimi and ran to Kenshin. She hugged Kenshin and glared at him with fierce eyes. She slapped his and said "Why did you leave me SHINTA?" This brought Kenshin back to reality.

"Kaoru-sama?" He muttered with a stupid ruoruni look.

"You're a liar. You left me to die! You made me think my love dead!" Kaoru growled.

"Sessha is sorry. Ses—"

"Shut it! Shinta, why?"

"That day sessha killed one of the evilest men in Japan whom was the one and only Jinei Udo… Sessha was brutally injured. At the end of the battle sessha guesses sessha had blacked out. When sessha awoke, sessha was in a little hut with a woman tending to seshsa's wounds. Sessha told her seshsa's name was Kenshin instead of Shinta because only you and the people Sessha once knew called him that, and sessha wanted to forget the pains of loving. Later sessha found out that she was Yukishiro Tomoe-dono. Enishi was 9 at the time and did not like sessha. But 2 years passed, he grew to like sessha more. Sessha had somehow fallen in love with Tomoe-dono, but sessha could not forget about You Kaoru-sama."

"The love with her was bittersweet. Sessha wanted to go back to you, but sessha wanted to forget you. So sessha selfishly stayed with her longer. As 3 years passed Sessha got her pregnant with a boy which we named Jinei. Tomoe picked that name saying that that name was a name someone dear to her had. Enishi was taking care of Jinei most of the time, and as more time passed Jinei grew to admire Enishi a lot.

He had light brown hair with dark purple eyes, which suited him well. But when He turned 4 he was kidnapped. Later that month sessha discovered that Jinei Udo was Tomoe-dono's lover. Sessha was shocked and left broken hearted. Sessha believed you had been betrothed by now and Sessha couldn't go back to you.

"Later that same month, Sessha allowed myself to become a slave and was sold, abused, and raped by many masters, until recently. Sessha somehow got bought by Kamiya-sama, and Sessha fell in love with you all over again. Sessha is sorry Kaoru-sama… please… forgive this unworthy one." He bowed to Kaoru guiltily.

Kaoru was shocked by this. Sold? Abused? Raped? Shinta? No way that could happen! Shinta was the number one swordsman in all of Japan! He would never have been sold to anyone willingly.

"I forgive you. Shinta lets go home." Kaoru muttered slowly as she pulled Kenshin's head into her chest.

"My name is no longer Shinta. It is Kenshin." The young swordsman corrected, while putting his arms around Kaoru.

"Okay! Okay! Break it up! We wanna get home too!" Saito said as he clapped his hands twice. Kenshin and Kaoru pulled back from each other, blushing fiercely.

"Well, after you two have just announced your love for each other, you two are still shy!" Okita laughed.

"Ha-ha! That's so CUTE!" Misao squealed.

"Just like 'em!" Kashimi and Sanosuke grinned.

"Lets go now." Shishio yawned.

So with those last words they went back home. Most did nothing to help but they did a part to help the "The Kamiya forces are big and strong" image afloat. For those who saw the battle with Enishi, they were the last to see him. For both he and Tomoe vanished never to be seen again… except for Kaoru's wedding that is…. They came for that.

TO BE CONTINUED

Note: ALMOST done! Two more chaps!


	12. Chapter 10: Love is Mysterious

Author's Useless commentary: OKAY! So I lied. THIS is the last chapter...

Disclaimer: No... Me no own RK…

Full summary: The Kaoru's bored with only Kenshin doing chores, Yahiko giving Kaoru no respect, Kaoru teaching him kendo, Sanosuke asking for-- basically bored of her daily life. So she decides to throw a party! She invites Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Tsubame, Saitou and Tokio, The Chief, and Gensai-Sensei and his granddaughters. The gang (and Saito, Tokio and The Chief) somehow gets Kenshin to tell them a story about a young Princess and her love for a servant! (Oh yeah, I added the Oniwabanshuu!)

**Fantasy**

**Chapter 10: Love is Mysterious**

LAST TIME ON FANTASY: So with those last words they went back home. Most did nothing to help but they did a part to help the "The Kamiya forces are big and strong" image afloat. For those who saw the battle with Enishi, they were the last to see him. For both he and Tomoe vanished never to be seen again… except for Kaoru's wedding that is…. They came for that.

Kenshin was lying on his new bed, in his new bedroom that he shared with Kaoru. He was watching his pregnant lover sleep peacefully and soundly. Kenshin noticed Kaoru flinch and was afraid she had awoken. Part of him wanted Kaoru to awake so he could make sweet love to her, but part of him wanted to keep her asleep just a bit longer so that he could watch the ethereal being in front of him sleep like a curled up baby.

Kaoru's long eye lashes batted open groggily. She rubbed them and said "Ohayo anata." Kaoru gave a warm smile that just made Kenshin's day.

"Ohayo." He said after he kissed Kaoru's soft, cherry red lips.

They continued making out and almost made 'sweet love', but they were interrupted by Sanosuke and Kashimi.

"OH M—did we interrupt something?" asked Sanosuke who immediately got some evil glares form Kaoru. This was awkward…

Sanosuke turned around and walked out the door. "Well, have a good time. And Kenshin-" Kashimi began. "-giver her the ol'---" he was cut off by Megumi that saw him there. She pulled him away and scolded "Get to your woman! Tae will get mad at you if you don't help out in the kitchen!" Kashimi nodded and went to the kitchen. Before Megumi shut the door, she winked and left them be.

This interruption was quite usual.

5 years later

"Kenji! Don't pull Sano-baka's hair!" Kaoru yelled out.

The group was on a hill that was close to a river that was near the castle. Sanosuke was getting his hair pulled by Kaoru and Kenshin's son, while Megumi was busy being pregnant with Tae. Sae and her daughter Tsubame were taking care of the two. And Yahiko, (Tsubame's lover) and Kashimi were on the river bank trying to catch fish but were not successful.

Watching from a distance, someone said "How strange that totally opposite people could fall in love."

"Well love is mysterious Lan." Karia said with a smile. "Look at us. I'm an ex princess, and you're a rouge killer. How stange is that?" Karia notified. She pecked Lan and they both walked away to who knows where?

"…. And that's the end of my story!" Kenshin exclaimed. He looked at his friends. Kaoru, Megumi, Tsubame, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were the only ones awake now. The rest had fallen asleep.

"Wow. Kenshin! Who'd ever thought that you were a romantic?" Sanosuke thought out loud.

"Yeah…" said the rest of the remaining group in unison.

A while later, all had fallen asleep… except for two people that is.

Kenshin was in the dojo's balcony, staring up at the stars with Kaoru putting her head on his arm. They were both quiet and enjoyed it actually. The soft chirping of the crickets filled the air and the cool breeze made Kaoru snuggle up to Kenshin even more.

"Kaoru, I love you." Kenshin said with a smile on his face. He didn't bother to look at Kaoru's confused face, afraid of rejection. He just continued staring at the stars. He suddenly felt a cold wet drop of water hit him. Kenshin immediately looked at Kaoru. She was crying softly in Kenshin arm and was repeating in an ever-so-soft voice "I love you too! I love you too!'

And that's when he popped the big question. He wasn't sure he should have done it, but he took a chance and said it.

"Kamiya Kaoru, will you marry me?"

And the answer was…

"Of course you idiot."

THE END!

Voilet Eyes: Well, I'm so proud I finished this! Imma gonna revise this later!

Kenshin: Well, I'm very honored that I starred in your fan fiction violet-dono.

Kaoru: yeah! Me too!

Yahiko: You only liked it cuz you got to make out with Kenshin and get pregnant

Kaoru: SO WHAT?

Kenshin: This is getting a bit hot in here.

Sanosuke: tell me about it.

Voilet Eyes: Well read my other fics eh? Oh and actually, I'm thinking of a continuation called "The Wind's Pleasure" that focuses on Kaoru and Kenshin's past! Thanks for the rooting!


End file.
